


I can't wait 'til I get home so you can tear that cherry out

by topazblossom



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, First Time, First Time Having Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topazblossom/pseuds/topazblossom
Summary: "Are you sure about this?" Scarlett asked for what seemed like the hundredth time, her pale cheeks turning as red as her hair as she ogled at her best friend, standing in front of her in just a matching set of black lingerie that made her tanned skin look like it was glowing."Of course I am. I'm helping my best friend, so how could I have second thoughts about it?" Violet said in response, looking down at the nervous woman sitting at the edge of her bed in a pair of red lace panties and a matching bra, the color of the outfit a bit different than the shade of her hair, which was a little more on the orange side.
Relationships: Woman Who's Never Orgasmed/Her Doctor Friend Who Offers To Help (OW)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Yes Fest 2020





	I can't wait 'til I get home so you can tear that cherry out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roguefaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/gifts).



"Are you sure about this?" Scarlett asked for what seemed like the hundredth time, her pale cheeks turning as red as her hair as she ogled at her best friend, standing in front of her in just a matching set of black lingerie that made her tanned skin look like it was glowing.

"Of course I am. I'm helping my best friend, so how could I have second thoughts about it?" Violet said in response, looking down at the nervous woman sitting at the edge of her bed in a pair of red lace panties and a matching bra, the color of the outfit a bit different than the shade of her hair, which was a little more on the orange side.

"I just don't want you to think that I'm pathetic, or that something is wrong with me because I have never had an orgasm," Scarlett confessed as she chew on her plump bottom lip, a nervous habit she had developed at a young age and that Violet had been trying to make her get rid of since they met as teenagers.

"Red, I'm in my second year of gynecology residency. Trust me when I tell you that this is nothing in comparison to some of the things I have seen," the dyed blonde woman assured her with a kind smile.

Scarlett relaxed at hearing the nickname, one used only by the doctor since they were young because she had always thought it was funny to be Red and Violet. Some of her nerves disappeared after that, reminding herself that, after all, this was her childhood best friend and not a stranger, someone she trusted with her life, which is why she shouldn't be nervous about what they were about to do.

"So, how should we do this?" the redhead asked rather quickly, not wanting her nerves to come back.

Violet sat next to her on the bed and just looked into a pair of brown eyes a shade darker than her own for a few seconds before leaning in and pressing her pink lips against light red ones, a gasp leaving Scarlett's mouth at the sudden kiss, but it didn't take her long to kiss back, their lips fitting perfectly as they moved slowly against each other's.

Timidly, Scarlett brushed the tip of her tongue against Violet's bottom lip and the blonde opened her mouth immediately, their tongues touching as they deepened the kiss, eliciting a moan from the redhead that forced their lips apart.

Their eyes were still closed when Violet asked, "Did you like that? Did it make you feel anything?" And Scarlett's breathing was still labored when she just nodded as an answer.

"Take off your bra and rest your head against the pillows," Violet instructed her before laying on her side next to the redhead, her elbow and forearm keeping her body upright so she could look down at her friend. "I think the problem is that you haven't been stimulated properly, and you may also be too in your head worrying about wanting to reach your orgasm so you're blocking yourself. You need to relax."

Scarlett took a deep breath and shifted a bit to take on a more relaxed position. "Alright, I'm relaxed."

Violet chuckled lightly but said nothing, opting to press a kiss to the top of the redhead's right breast instead, earning a shaky breath in return. "If anything causes you discomfort, you tell me immediately, okay?"

"Okay," Scarlett promised her with a nod of her head.

Violet's right hand caressed a porcelain stomach, the corners of her mouth curling up when she felt the muscles contracting at the contact. She brought the tips of her tanned thumb and pointer fingers to her mouth to lick them, and once they were properly moist she used them to pinch and twirl Scarlett's left pink nipple, tugging from it when the redhead started breathing faster. After the first earned moan, Violet brought her lips to the right nipple, sucking it into her mouth and using her tongue to get it wet and hard enough to flick it before using her teeth to tug from it playfully, pale fingers tangling on her blonde locks and pushing her head closer to Scarlett's chest.

The blonde woman opened her mouth wider, taking more of the redhead's right breast between her lips before she let go with a popping sound. Not wanting to stop paying attention to her friend, her lips moved to the top of her breast and then to her collarbone, up her neck and jawline until their lips met again in a wet kiss, her fingers still paying attention to her pink left nipple, now hard.

Using the kiss as a distraction, Violet's right hand left her friend's breast and made its way down until it was toying with the band of her lace panties, and at Scarlett's shaky intake of breath she decided to taste the waters, literally, and move her fingers to the redhead's covered center, a groan leaving her lips as she felt how wet the redhead was even through her underwear.

Violet used her pointer and middle fingers to rub at Scarlett's covered clip and her friend had to break their kiss because of how loud her moan was, causing the blonde to smirk in satisfaction. "Can I take these off?" She asked as she went back to the lacy band keeping the garment in place.

"Please take them off," Scarlett replied quickly and Violet was even quicker to comply, pulling the underwear down her milky legs before throwing them somewhere on the wooden floor to be taken care of later.

With no barrier between them, Violet's fingers collected some of Scarlett's wetness on her fingers and used it to rub at the redhead's bundle of nerves as her fingers attached once again to her friend's nipple, this time laying part of her body on top of Scarlett's so she could reach the left one as her fingers kept paying attention to her clit.

"Put them inside, p-please," Scarlett asked and Violet couldn't say no to her best friend, so she moved her digits to the redhead's entrance and slid in her middle and index fingers easily, starting a hard but slow thrusting pace and curling them slightly to find that spongy tissue; she knew she had found her g-spot when Scarlett wrapped her hand around Violet's wrist, like trying to get her to stay there, and let out this high pitched noise.

Violet pressed her thumb on Scarlett's clit and felt her walls tightening slightly around her fingers, so she knew she was close. "Can I eat you out?" She wondered and she wasn't even done with the question before the redhead was already nodding in consent, already too far gone to use her words.

Positioning herself between a pair of creamy thighs, she used her hands on Scarlett's inner thighs to keep her legs open and then dove in, sliding her tongue as deep as it would go and using the wet muscle to bring her friend pleasure for a few minutes before she moved her mouth to her clit and sucked on it as her fingers went back to thrust in and out of her, hitting her g-spot with each thrust and feeling how her walls squeezed her digits more and more, Scarlett's long and thin fingers tugging from her dyed blonde hair as her hips thrust into her mouth and fingers, desperate for her first release.

Violet didn't make her suffer for much longer and with a last push of her fingers against her g-spot at the same time her lips sucked on her clit with just the right amount of suction, Scarlett was reaching her orgasm, high pitched noises leaving her mouth as the blonde kept thrusting in and out of her to help her ride it, and once the redhead was done Violet slid her fingers out and sucked them clean of her friend's juices, letting go of them with a wet sound and a happy sigh.

"Delicious," she said playfully, making Scarlett laugh in between labored breaths. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just died and went to heaven and God had your face," the redhead replied and now it was Violet's turn to laugh at her friend's words. "Thank you so much for doing this. I was really missing out and I feel like I needed that since a while ago because I haven't felt this relaxed in years," Scarlett said a bit more seriously.

"It was my pleasure, seriously. And if you need me to do this again, please don't hesitate to ask me. I had been trying to make you cum since I realized I was bisexual. You were honestly my gay awakening," Violet confessed, making Scarlett blush deeply.

"Kiss me," Scarlett pleaded and her best friend complied immediately, both their eyes closing as soon as their lips made contact.

When Scarlett opened her eyes, her bedroom was pitch black and the only sounds in the room were those of her labored breaths and the noise made by her red vibrator.

The redhead had just fantasized about engaging in sexual activities with her longtime best friend while masturbating, and not only that, but she had reached her most intense orgasm ever thanks to the fantasy.

When she was finally able to control her breathing, two thoughts that she had been denying for most of her life, but that she was now ready to accept, crossed her mind: she was definitely not straight and she was in love with Violet.

Scarlett had an important call to make.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Surprise prompt filled but not tagged so it wouldn't spoil the twist:** Solo: Woman Who Just Realized She's Queer Masturbating to Fantasies of Her Female Best Friend (F)


End file.
